tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Providence
is the first ever Fanon Canon of Type-Moon Fate Wikia. It is co-moderated by Yasuda Izumi and Masakuni Kishi. These two blogs give details about this specific Fanon Canon. The final embers of the are extinguishing. However, it isn't enough. expended his power to unintentionally split the Greater Grail in two. Several weeks of silence passed before Nicholas De Gracia Luceafarul seized half of the Grail with his clan. He was stopped before he got his hands on the other half, however, and the Mages' Association took ownership of it. They kept it safely hidden. Exactly one decade would pass before the embers of war would be reignited. Nicholas would declare war on the Association in order to recombine the split Greater Grail. The conflict that ensues will be known as the Third Tokyo Holy Grail War. Story Setting Events of the Third Tokyo Holy Grail War begin on May 23, 2009, and end towards the end of July. Servant summons are done on different continents but the main battlefield is in the blistering and torrid Sahara Desert, mostly in the countries of Libya and Egypt. However, battles begin to increasingly occur east of the initial fights. The final battle takes place in Fuyuki. Plot Prologue The prologue spans from May 23 to July ??? and is composed of the Servants Summon Arc. Twenty Masters say their prayers as they summon their Servants. All Masters and Servants now move to the Sahara in which they will fight to the death. Masters may or may not live after a battle. Africa The first few battles take place in Libya. Saber of Red and Saber of Black were technically supposed to be the first battle but both refused as their Masters were on the same side. This arc is the last time and place where all three routes are one and the same. Suggested Battle Locations Disclaimer: This list does NOT have to be used. It is just a list of locations where you could have your battle. It is just a guideline and it does not have to be absolutely followed. #Carthage, the ruins of the capital of the Carthaginian Empire crushed by the Romans during the Punic Wars. #Tripoli, a Libyan city with lots of ancient history. #Alexandria, a port city of Egypt. One of the many cities founded and named after himself. #Cairo, the Egyptian capital. Europe/Asia Battles move northeastward toward Eurasia. Most battles will take place on these two continents. Suggested Battle Locations Disclaimer: This list does NOT have to be used. It is just a list of locations where you could have your battle. It is just a guideline and it does not have to be absolutely followed. #Constantinople, now known as Istanbul, is the glorious capital of New Rome, the Byzantine Empire. It was sacked by the Turks in the fifteenth century. #Jerusalem, one of the holiest cities in three major religions: Judaism, Islam, and Christianity. #Mecca, the holiest city of Islam. #Baghdad, the bustling capital city of Iraq with much history. #Babylon, the ruins of the ancient capital city of the Babylonian Empire. #Mumbai, a seaport city on the Indian peninsula. #Beijing, the capital city of China and an imperial center. #Shanghai, along with Hong Kong, it is one of the most active seaports in the world. #Hong Kong, is probably the most active seaport in the world. Japan The ultimatum of the Holy Grail Wars. All Holy Grail Wars end in Japan. The final battles will occur on this archipelago with the city of Fuyuki being the site of the last battle. Suggested Battle Locations Disclaimer: This list does NOT have to be used. It is just a list of locations where you could have your battle. It is just a guideline and it does not have to be absolutely followed. #Kyoto, the old capital of Japan. #Tokyo, the new capital of Japan. #Fuyuki, where the end begins and the beginning ends. Arcs All arcs are listed in chronological order Servants Summon Arc Note: This may not be in chronological order. On another note, if the SSA consists of multiple chapters, you authors are expected to write one chapter at a time, be it long or short. *Servants Summon Arc: Masters' Tournament - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: Ocean of Red - In Progress *Servants Summon Arc: Unlikely Candidate - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: King of the Rock - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: A Gentleman, Calling - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: Mirror Mirror - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: The Siren's Lure - In Progress War in Africa Arc *Ancient Magic: Showdown Between Casters! *The Imposter's Gambit *Discarding the Past: War Between Siblings War in Eurasia Arc *Duel of the Palates?! A Scrumptious War in India Final Battle Arc Characters Masters Red Faction The seven Masters of the Red Faction are the ones chosen by the half of the Greater Grail that is in possession of the Mages' Association. Their purpose was to repel the Luceafarul Masters of the Black Faction and third parties that are also in the Black Faction. ;Jason Solaris :He is the Master of Saber of Red. On the wishes of his deceased parents, he and his siblings summon Servants near simultaneously when rendezvousing at Venice. ;TBA ;Haytham El Sadat :He is the Master of Lancer of Red. ;Altea Flamel :She is the Master of Caster of Red. She is also the heir and Crown Princess of Alchimia Pianita, Northern Italy, after a civil war in 1991, around the same time as the First Tokyo Holy Grail War. ;TBA ;Leo Solaris :He is the Master of Assassin of Red. The vanguard of the current generation of the Solaris, sporting the strongest of his family's Mystic Eyes of Lethe. In the Red Faction, he was the one who gained the highest Master Degree Command Spell: Seraphim. ;Shinya Matou :He is the Master of Berserker of Red. The last remnant of the once-legendary Matou family from Fuyuki, Japan. He joined as one of the Red Faction Masters in a last-ditch attempt to bring glory once again to the Matou lineage. Black Faction The Black Faction consists of mages who either hate the Church and/or the Mages' Association to some extent. The main bulk of these Masters collaborate under the guise of an emerging magus clan, the Luceafarul led by Nicholas De Gracia Luceafarul. ;Alfbrandr Abhrhwtyn Luceafarul :He is the Master of Saber of Black. Having been liberated from the Church's control, he became the first to summon a servant from the Grail, kicking off the events to follow. ;Zeno De Gracia :He is the Master of Archer of Black. At first, he was chosen to be of the Red Faction, but the Clock Tower Incident turned him into a Master of Black. ;Bianca Esposito :She is the Master of Lancer of Black. She is also the youngest Master in the War. ;Nicholas De Gracia Luceafarul :He is the Master of Rider of Black and Leader of the Black Faction. His reason to be a Master of the Black Faction is that he doesn't want the Mages' Association to interrupt his research since he studies ancient history and discovers relics that he would like to keep to himself. ;Sinikka Jarvinen Luceafarul :She is the Master of Caster of Black. The step-daughter of a one-generation clan, her own heritage was looked down upon during her tenure at the Association. ;Daisybell Greville Luceafarul :She is the Master of Assassin of Black, and the 13th Earl of Breasail. She formerly served the Mage's Association as Magus of Yellow before desertion. ;Hanako Kochisake Luceafarul :She is the Master of Berserker of Black. An abandoned child of an extinct clan, she volunteers to join the war under peer pressure. White Faction The White Faction consists of the three neutral Masters of Ruler (Master is the host), Avenger and Diviner, respectively. They are dubbed the White Faction by the Church as since they are neutral. ;Flaminia Morte :She is the Master and the corporeal host of Ruler. She is also the heiress and the Crown Princess of Assoluto Morte, Southern Italy, after the civil war that tore Italy in two in 2006. ;Yatsufusa Kaizuha :She is the Master of Avenger. After slaying and stealing the Command Seals from Avenger's original Master, Minamoto Wakaba, she decided to take it upon herself to stop all Holy Grail Wars to prevent any more disasters from befalling humanity. ;Piper Solaris :She is the Master of Diviner. She is considered the weakest of the three Solaris that are participating the War. Servants Red Faction The Servants summoned into the Red Faction who assists the Masters to repel the Black Faction Masters. ;Saber of Red :Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon of Oushu. ;Archer of Red :Xbalanque and Junahpu, the Mayan Hero Twins. ;Lancer of Red :Celtchar Mac Uthechair, The Grey and Terrible. ;Caster of Red :Circe, Witch of Antiquity. ;Rider of Red :George Beurling, the Falcon of Malta. ;Assassin of Red :Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights. ;Berserker of Red :Abaddon, the Destroyer. Black Faction The Servants summoned into the Black Faction who assists their Masters in their dreams. ;Saber of Black :Chrysaor, Golden Sword Warrior. ;Archer of Black :Jesse James, Infamous Outlaw. ;Lancer of Black :Remus, the Denied Ruler. ;Rider of Black :Genghis Khan, the Greatest Emperor. ;Caster of Black :Melusine, Siren of the Benelux. ;Assassin of Black :Rocambole, Gentleman Thief. ;Berserker of Black :Bloody Mary, the Demon in the Mirror. White Faction The neutral Servants of the Third Tokyo Holy Grail War irregularly summoned by the fractured Greater Grail to either supervise or oversee the War. ;Ruler :Saint Nicholas, Overlord of the Christmas Season ;Ruler :Saint Thomas Aquinas, Doctor of the Church. ;Avenger :Nurīhyon, the leader of the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. ;False Lancer :Guan Yu, General of the Three Kingdoms. ;Diviner :Nostradamus, the Man of Prophecies. Timeline See Fate/Providence/Timeline Development Fate/Providence was the brainchild of Kohaku Muramasa to which he shared the ideas with Yasuda Izumi. Yasuda agreed to co-write the light novel. The two authors have most of the story planned out but they had agreed to make it a wiki-wide project to which they have received little participation due to the small size of the community. The authors are grateful to Masakuni Kishi and Rien Echīzen for being the first to answer the call. However, due to some problems, Kohaku rescinded Fate/Providence to Yasuda alone. The idea of routes came from Masakuni and Ryuku Fukui. Providence originally began as a sequel to . However, the story was undecided and had made no sense. After no debate whatsoever, Yasuda made a change so that Providence follows the timeline but it wasn't long until the entirety of the staff disagreed (with NEph ILim being one of the few long-term vocal representatives on behalf of the staff) and since the former was unable to provide a sound argument as to why it should be set in the Apocrypha timeline, The project was reverted back into an Alternative Universe, which led to a staff discussion, arriving at two ideas. One was of having the AU follow the timeline, the other was having it follow the (However, the former option was more popular). After being notified of the events of these discussions, NEph then creatively suggested to follow the Tokyo Holy Grail Wars of Fate/Prototype while using some strange fake concepts. After another discussion the decision was decided and development began. Due to these rapid-fire changes, it has been decided that putting the option for multiple routes on hold (until the main story/route is finished) would be the most beneficial option. Trivia *This work is a project idea originally thought up by Yasuda Izumi. **All Masters and Servants are to be done by other users. **Fate/Providence is run quite similarily to the Great Holy Grail War of . ***A difference between the Great Holy Grail War and the Heaven's Holy Grail War is the fact that instead of one-on-one battles, most are done in pairs of two-on-two.